


Snowed In

by AlexElric95



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexElric95/pseuds/AlexElric95
Summary: Blake and Yang's plan of spending the day outside in the mountains are ruined because of a snowstorm. Being stuck inside, can they make the best of their situation?





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiousscientistkae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/gifts).



Yang couldn't believe their bad luck. She had gotten the week off from work to spend some time with her girlfriend Blake, only for a snowstorm to appear overnight. She had planned for the two of them to go snowshoeing down this trail with a beautiful view at the end of it. She really wanted her to see it too, but that wasn't a possibility now. She sat by the window and watched the snow fall, letting out a small sigh. She turned to her girlfriend, who was in the kitchen, and said,

"Who would've expected a snowfall this bad. I thought the weather report said it was going to be clear skies and sunshine?" 

"Well, sometimes these things happen out of nowhere Yang. Besides, when have you ever seen a weather report be one hundred percent accurate?"

"I know Blake, I'm just disappointed. I had this whole day planned for us and now we're stuck inside. I just wanted everything to be special for you, you only get to celebrate your five year anniversary once."

"Hey, this is already special. I get to spend today and the rest of the week with you and only you. It doesn't matter where we are in the world, I'll always be happy to be next to you."

"Aw Blake, the feeling is mutual." Yang said, as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend with Blake setting down the coffee she made for the two of them.

The two curled up in the chair Yang had been sitting in and continued to watch the snow fall together. The two of them had began to feel better about not being able to be outside today. Blake was right, it wasn't the end of the world and she still got to be here with her girlfriend; what more could she ask for. She looked around the room, taking in the look of the old cabin they were staying in. Her eyes landed on a bookshelf across from her and she saw a Scrabble board. A light bulb went off in her head. Blake loved that game and what better way to spend some time with her than to do something she loved. She looked down at her girlfriend and said,

"Hey, do you feel like playing some Scrabble?"

"Yeah sure. Why don't you get it set up while I get us a refill on our coffees?"

"Sounds good!" 

Once everything was set up, the two women started their game. Like most games of Scrabble, Blake already had a good lead against Yang. The blonde didn't care though, the smile on her partner's face was all she needed. They continued their game, until Yang spoke up and said,

"Hey sweetie, do you mind getting us a glass of wine?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Blake said, as she got up to get them their beverages.

Blake walked down to the basement where the wine cellar was and she opened up a vintage bottle to pour into their glasses. As she poured, she could hear her girlfriend moving around upstairs. She wondered what Yang was doing up there that could be making that much noise. She grabbed the glasses of wine and walked over towards the start of the staircase.

"Yang, what are you doing up there?"

"Nothing Blake."

"Are you moving around the words on the board? That's cheating you know."

"I can assure you I'm not doing anything like that. Why don't you come back up and see for yourself?" Yang replied from the living room.

Blake walked back upstairs to see what was going on. When she came back into the living room, her jaw dropped. She almost dropped the wine glasses she was so shocked. There in front of her, was her girlfriend kneeling before her, ring in hand. She walked over towards the coffee table and she saw what her girlfriend had done to the board. She had rearranged the letters to spell out, "Will you marry me?" She didn't know what to say, which was ok, because Yang had started to speak.

"I know I had a different idea on how I wanted to do this, but sometimes you just got to adapt. Blake, I've loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. We've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm asking you, Blake Belladonna... will you make me the happiest woman in the world and become my wife?"

The raven haired woman looked down at her lover and the tears started to fall. She couldn't believe she did this all for her, she was so happy. She cupped the blonde's face and said,

"Of course I will!"

With that, Yang got up from the ground and pulled Blake into a tight hug; the smiles never left each other's faces. After they pulled apart, the blonde placed the ring on her now fiancee's finger; it was a perfect fit. They both looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't believe it, they were going to be spending the rest of their lives together. The raven haired woman continued to look at her fiancee and said,

"I love you so much. You know that right?"

"I know... I love you too Blake." the blonde said in the utmost sincerity.

Maybe getting snowed in wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for a good friend of mine from a RWBY server I'm in. Hope you enjoy this Curry! :)


End file.
